Rosalita
by jenajasper
Summary: Sam and Dean help, sometimes, by doing nothing at all. This went from a sweet story to a bittersweet story
1. Chapter 1

Sam emptied their bags from the car. As he approached the room, he passed the motel housekeeping cart. He knocked for Dean to let him in.

A small voice asked, "Honey, I can let you in. Did you forget your key?"

Sam turned to answer. Without looking down, he could only see the top of her head, or rather her hair, which was high enough to add three inches to her actual height of five feet.

She was dressed in a pale blue, snap front, shapeless uniform. The nametag read 'Rosa'

Sam smiled, "No ma'am, my brother is inside. But, thank you."

She smiled back. "What a polite young man. Your mother must be so proud." When Sam didn't respond, she added, "Oh. I'm sorry." As she patted his arm, she said, "I'll be by later to check on you two."

Rosa pushed her cart down the pavement as the door opened and Dean asked, "Who's your friend?"

Sam walked in, without speaking, shutting the door behind him.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dean peeked through the curtains and saw the cart.

"It's your girlfriend, Sammy." Sam opened the door.

"Hi honey. I've come to see if you boys need anything."

Sam shook his head and thanked her. She handed him fresh towels and said she would come back later.

Some time later, there was a knock on the door. This time, Dean answered. Rosa smiled before she spoke.

"You must be the brother."

He answered, "Yes, ma'am but we don't need anything.".

She looked past Dean and spoke.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay and to let you know that I'm going off duty.. "

Sam asked Rosa to excuse his brother and wished her goodnight.

They worked for another hour, making notes and checking websites for information on their case. They decided to go for dinner and left their work as is.

They showered and changed, tossing aside what clothes they didn't need. They went out for dinner leaving the room a mess.

Dean always used the privacy sign to discourage housekeeping. But, not usually at night. When Sam questioned him, he answered, "In case that woman comes back."

Sam reminded his brother that Rosa was only doing her job. Besides, she was off duty. Dean put the tag on the doorknob.

As Sam neared the door, on their return, he asked Dean, "Did you forget the 'do not disturb' sign?"

"Dude, do I ever forget the 'do not disturb' sign?" Looking at the door, he added, "Hey, it's not there!"

"No kidding, Captain Obvious."

Sam finds the door locked. They draw their guns as Sam turns the key. He lets the door swing open and Dean flips the light switch by reaching around the doorjamb. A visual sweep produces nothing but awe.

The room is spotless. The beds are made, the papers are neatly arranged and the haphazard tossing of clothing is a nicely folded stack. They look at each other; neither one speaks.

Entering the room, Sam returns his gun to his waistband. Dean does not. They scan the room not knowing what to look for.

They find it on the nightstand between the beds.

The note reads, 'You boys looked like you could use this.'

Dean's expression was like a kid on Christmas morning as he exclaimed, "Pie!"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Sam picked up the note and Dean picked up the pie. He peeled back the tightly wrapped plastic from the top and took a whiff. It was a pale shade of green and Dean could smell the tart limes and something else he couldn't quite identify. He found a fork left on the nightstand, and dug in.

Before he could raise it to his mouth, Sam grabbed his arm.

"You're not going to eat that, are you?"

Dean raising the pie to eye level said, "Well, it is pretty. Maybe, we should just look at it."

Then turning towards Sam, he said. "Of course I'm going to eat it!"

Sam was concerned for its origin and its intent. He had a flashback to Dean and a Turducken burger. He reminded his brother, who scoffed, "But this is pie. Nobody messes with pie."

Sam released his grip on his brother and raised his hands in surrender.

Dean suggested Sam become more trusting as he took his first bite.

The look of euphoria, on Dean's face, made Sam uncomfortable.

"This is the best pie, ever!"

Sam answered, "Dean, take it easy."; then tried to explain his apprehension. "She cleaned our room on her own time. And why would she come back so late?"

Dean knew the answer and it was obvious. She had to go home and bake the pie.

Even as Dean offered the fork to him, Sam decided not to eat. He simply shook his head and got himself ready for bed. Dean ate only a few bites more and followed his lead.

In the morning, with his brother still asleep, Sam went out for coffee. He walked towards the car and saw Rosa exiting a nearby room. She looked his way and said, "Good morning, honey. Did you enjoy the pie?"

"Actually, Dean is the pie eater and he really enjoyed it. Thank you."

"Dean, that's his name?"

"Yeah, sorry and I'm Sam."

They exchanged a few more minutes of conversation, including the fact that the boys were checking out the next day. Rosa also reminded Sam that she would be by later to clean the room. She added, "Now, I don't mind the mess, but, could you please put your 'things' away before I come?"

The way she said "things" made him think and he remembered the knife under the pillow and the sawed-off under the bed. He simply answered, "Yes, ma'am."

As she turned away, she added, "And, don't forget the privacy sign, so, I'll know when the room is empty."

Sam walked away, smiling.

When Sam told Dean about his conversation with Rosa, he suggested they put their work away, too.

Dean's only remark was, "So, we have to clean the room before she comes to clean the room?"

Sam looked at his brother like he didn't know him and thought, maybe there was something in that pie.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the brothers entered the motel office to check out, and met the same clerk who checked them in. He inquired about their stay, and when handed the keys, remarked on the room number. At that point, he excused himself and went into a small back room saying, "I've got something here for you guys."

Dean hoped it was a pie. Sam figured it was probably a bill. They heard the clerk say, "It's her day off, but, Rosa left this." Sam smiled, but Dean's smile was bigger. When the clerk returned, Dean reached out and said, "She makes a great pie."

The clerk informed them that Rosa's family, for many years, owned a bakery, a very popular place. And their specialty was lime and avocado pie. Dean slowly nodded his head, having just learned the secret of the secret ingredient.

Sam asked, "Does she do this for everyone?"

"No, but, I think, I know why she did it for you."

He told them Rosa's story.

"The family bakery was in Mexico City, for many years. About 30 years ago, there was an earthquake, 8.1, I think. A lot of property damage and a lot of people died. Now, Rosa and her husband were newly married so, they were traveling, visiting relatives. They went back soon as they heard, but, there was nothing to do but help the survivors. Her husband has a good job, an American company, so, he took care of everybody till they got back on their feet.

About ten years later, he gets a transfer and they come up here. Rosa comes to work a couple days a week. It's just for something to do and to meet folks."

Sam asked if she still had a bakery. And the clerk explained that Rosa did still bake for parties and just about anyone who asked her. It reminded her of her family.

Dean said, "Now, I love pie so, I'm not complaining. But why us?"

The clerk continued. "Rosa didn't only lose the bakery. She lost a lot of her family in that earthquake, including her two brothers. And, at that time, they would have been about your age."


End file.
